Por que você faz isso?
by Janeka
Summary: Entre lágrimas e mágoas Kagome é apresentada as “maléficas”. Um grande amigo tenta ajudá-la, mas talvez essa grande amizade possa se tornar um grande amor! (ps: o resumo tá pessimo, o titulo tbm, eu sei, mas leiam!)
1. Capitulo 1 A traição

**Por que você faz isso?**

Resumo:

_Entre lágrimas e mágoas Kagome é apresentada as "maléficas". Um grande amigo tenta ajudá-la, mas talvez essa grande amizade possa se tornar um grande amor!_

Obs:_ InuYasha não me pertence (infelizmente!U.U)._

_Ah, e essa fic tem um **conteúdo um pouco pesado** sobre drogas, se vc se assusta... Avisei! Não vai reclamar depois!_

**Capitulo 1- A traição**

Por quê? Kagome não entendia, apenas chorava. Andava desolada pelas ruas de Tókio seguindo o caminho para casa, atormentada, com os olhos vermelhos encharcados de lágrimas. Lembrava a cena que acabara de presenciar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Flashback -_

_Fazia algum tempo que Kagome não visitava Kouga, seu namorado, então resolveu fazer uma visita surpresa. Mas quando chegou na portaria do prédio... Avistou...Ele estava lá...Mas não estava sozinho! Sim... Estava com ela... Ayame! Estavam envolvidos num beijo apaixonado... Kagome não conseguiu conter as lágrimas... Não acreditava no que acabara de ver! Não é possível! Estava sendo corneada! Saiu correndo desequilibrada tentando lembrar o caminho de casa._

_Fim do flashback_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Resolveu entrar em um bar para tomar algo e entrando no bar reconheceu duas meninas da sua sala, Kana e Kagura, e sentou-se com elas. Vendo a situação de Kagome as duas perguntaram o que havia acontecido e ouviram a historia com muita atenção.

Experimente isso – disse Kagura.

Vai te fazer sentir melhor – murmurou Kana com uma voz fria como sempre

Kagome sabia o que era... Era um baseado de maconha... Será que deveria? Sabia que era errado, mas... Uma vez não ia fazer mal... Ou ia?

Despediu-se das "amigas" e guardou a droga no bolso. Depois decidiria o que faria com ela.

Voltou para casa. A esse ponto já não chorava tanto.

Quando chegou, sentou-se ao lado do poço e tirou o baseado do bolso...Ser�?

Sabia que era muito errado...Mas suas amigas disseram que faria muito melhor.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Continua... Eu acho...

_Oiiii! Minha 1ª fic de InuYasha!Fico meio pekeno neh? Bom... eh soh um resuminho hehehe..._

_Deixem uma review please! Mesmo q for para uma criticar...eh mais motivador! Se naum tiverem reviews eu naum vo continuar! Eu naum entendo mt sobre drogas... Desculpe se eu me confundi em algo...Mas eu não uso hehehe_

_Agradecimentos especiais a Fê R e Fê R q revisaram minha fic!_

_Bjuss pra tds!_


	2. Capitulo 2 O que está acontecendo?

**O Que está acontecendo?**

Resumo:

_Entre lágrimas e mágoas Kagome é apresentada as "maléficas". Um grande amigo tenta ajudá-la, mas talvez essa grande amizade possa se tornar um grande amor!_

Obs:_ InuYasha não me pertence (infelizmente!u.u)._

_Ahh... E eu puis as falas entre aspas ("") pq no ultimo capitulo eu tinha posto após travessões que não apareceram!_

Capitulo 2 – O que está acontecendo?

"Kagome..."

"Kagome?"

InuYasha sacode uma bela menina de olhos azuis e lindos cabelos castanhos, que abre os olhos e da um sorriso maroto.

"Oi InuYasha…O que faz aqui?"– Murmura a garota, que estava com olhos vermelhos que não conseguiram fitar InuYasha.

"Eu vim ver como você está. Hoje liguei na sua casa e seu avô me disse que a viu chorando ao lado do posso… O que aconteceu?".

"Bem" – Kagome começou a falar com uma certa dúvida.

Os dois eram amigos desde os 10 anos. Quando completaram 15, ambos arranjaram namorados. Kagome começou a sair com Kouga enquanto InuYasha namorava Kikyou, garota mais bonita, e na opinião de Kagome, a mais metida da escola. Todos falavam que Kagome e Kikyou se pareciam muito, apesar a das duas não admitirem e não gostarem nada desses comentários.

Kagome sabia que seu amigo era confiável então começou a contar sobre a traição. InuYasha ouviu atentamente e acolheu a amiga com um abraço apertado que transmitia confiança e tranqüilidade a ela. Mas percebeu também que algo estranho estava acontecendo... Com seu faro aguçado percebeu que cheiro da amiga estava diferente... Ela não exalava apenas o cheiro de lágrimas, havia um cheiro estranho em suas roupas, em seu cabelo... Em tudo... O perfume que antes conseguia sentir de longe estava quase imperceptível! Depois de muito esforço sentiu o cheiro de Kagura e Kana! O que essas meninas estavam fazendo com sua amiga? Onde estava o olhar determinado de Kagome?

"O que foi InuYasha?" pergunta Kagome que estranhara o fato do amigo estar com uma expressão indignada em sua face.

"Errr... Nada não" Só estava tentando sentir o cheiro de... Lágrimas!" disse InuYasha confuso.

Kagome não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto estranho com a cabeça.

"Ele é um imprestável mesmo" sussurrou InuYasha. "Não se preocupe... Se quisewr ajuda sempre estarei aqui... Aconteceu mais alguma coisa, Kagome?"

"Não, não... Apenas isso mesmo..." disse Kagome tentando disfarçar a confusão de idéias em sua mente... A sensação estranha que estava sentindo... Não era mal-estar ou algo como tensão pré-menstrual eram sensações realmente estranhas... Algo que nunca havia sentido antes, algo totalmente novo, esquisito... Será que contava para InuYasha tudo que havia acontecido? Resolveu que seria melhor contar depois, agora não era o momento certo...

InuYasha voltou para casa algum tempo depois. Ele andava lentamente a caminho de casa. Uma pergunta não o deixava em paz. O que estava acontecendo com Kagome? Será que...? Não... Não podia ser... Kagome era alguém responsável, nunca faria isso... Ou faria?

"Tenho que conversar com ela... As coisas não podem continuar assim... Não por causa daquele lobo fedido... Não" Murmurava InuYasha baixinho, mas com um certo nervosismo na voz.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

Kagome realmente se sentia esquisita, mas também aliviada... Parecia que tudo estava mudando... Sua vida não seria a mesma desde hoje, mas ela nem sequer imaginava o quanto esta poderia mudar. Será que essa "viagem" estava apenas começando? Resolveu entrar no quarto e descansar um pouco, afinal, já estava tarde, e amanha tinha que ir para escola. Foi andando tranqüilamente para seu quarto, acendeu as luzes que logo foram apagadas novamente para mais uma noite de sono. Uma noite com sonhos e pesadelos um tanto estranhos... Uma noite desconfortável...

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou atrasada. Precisava se arrumar rápido para ir a escola e não perder a primeira aula. Mal tomou café da manha, pois uma roupa levemente amassada e saiu correndo.

Chegou à escola aos tropeços, mas de acordo com seu relógio estava atrasada, e não conseguiria entrar na primeira aula nem que quisesse muito, então resolveu ir ao estacionamento esperar a próxima aula. Chegando lá avistou dois seres conhecidos (n/a

eu não vou considerar qm ela encontrou pessoas XD hehe...me desculpem se vcs gostam delas.. eu num tenho nda contra mais sabe-se lá oq elas farão com a Kagome-chan ...).

Eram Kagura e Kana, as mesmas meninas que Kagome encontrou no dia anterior.

"Olá Kagome..." Fala Kagura lentamente

"Oi meninas tudo bem?" – Disse Kagome tentando animar-se.

" E ai... Experimentou?" – Perguntou Kana

"Errr" – Kagome coça a cabeça pensando na resposta que ia dar, mas foi interrompida por Kagura.

"Está melhor hoje?"

"É claro! E como...". – disse ela, que realmente se sentia melhor "Vocês também chegaram atrasadas e não conseguiram entrar?" Pergunta inocentemente.

" Na verdade.." Disse Kagura...

"Nós estamos matando aula" – Disse Kana

"Aaaah!" Exclamou K-chan um pouco surpresa.

"Estamos pensando em ir a casa de um amigo, Naraku..." Disse Kagura... " Então você quer ir?"

"Bem... Pode ser, sabe... Eu nunca matei aula, mas..." Kagome diz, mas ainda em dúvida... Será que deveria? Uma aula não ia fazer mal... Ou ia?

"Vamos! Vai ser legal! Não tem nenhum problema, amiga..." Diz Kagura.

"Quem sabe... Naraku até pode substituir Kouga" Murmura Kana.

"Okay, eu vou com vocês!" Diz Kagome facilmente persuadida...

Estavam quase saindo do estacionamento quando Kagome viu uma figura desengonçada, correndo descontroladamente e gritando:

"Kagoooooooome!"

"Kagoooooooooooome!"

Era InuYasha... Kagome apenas tapou a cara com suas pequenas mãos! Que vergonha! Isso era o que InuYasha fazia ela passar na frente das novas amigas!

InuYasha chega até elas, esbaforido... Kagome olha com uma cara de despreso... Estava com vontade de falar "senta", mas tinha dó...

"Kagome onde você estava! Procurei você pela escola inteira! Vamos a segunda aula já vai começar!" – Diz ele cansado de procurar.

"Ela estava com a gente no estacionamento, e sinto lhe informar, ela vai cabular essa aula" Diz Kagura menosprezando InuYasha e puxando Kagome

"Não vai não!" Grita InuYasha visivelmente irritado. "Kagome você quer vir comigo a aula ou matar com essas duas?..."

"Errr..." Kagome não sabia o que dizer... "Acho que hoje eu vou com elas InuYasha" Disse rapidamente após ver a cara de Kagura. Não queria perder as novas amigas, justo agora que precisava delas.

"Feh! Vá com suas novas 'amiguinhas' então, Kagome!" Diz InuYasha mais nervoso ainda. "Precisamos conversar, não sei o que anda acontecendo com você!".

Kagome ficou intimidada, mas logo foi puxada por Kagura e Kana.

InuYasha virou e saiu andando... Ia ter uma longa conversa com Kagome logo que voltasse... Estava realmente decepcionado com ela... E Muito furioso... Mas precisava ajudar a amiga... As coisas não podiam ficam assim...

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

_Oiiiiiiiiii Gentee! Fiquei feliz com os comentários e também agradeço todoooooos q leramm..._

_No próximo capitulo...Vai acontecer a conversa entre os dois! Quero só escrever como Kagome vai reagir! Hehehe... Vai ser bem legal..._

_Esse vcs num podem reclamar hehehe foi bem maior que o primeiro capitulooo! Mais tah aki neh..._

_Continuem lendoo..._

_Então eu vo agradecer a Drika e a Larissa que me add no MSN! Comentem da próxima vez XDDD..._

_Um agradecimento muuuuuuitoooooooo especial a querida Mell-chan que me deu apoio e eh uma ótima amiga por MSN! _

_Brigado tbm a todos que mandaram reviews...Queria conhecer todas vcs q leram minha fic! eu irei responder suas reviews._

_Star Angel Matsuyama – Oi Miga! Brigado pela review... Sou sua fã...E eu tbm acho esse assunto interessante... Bjuuus_

_Ju Higurashi__ – Oii!Bom eu não tenho a fic pronta! Mas vou tentar não demorar que nem dessa vez, ok? Obrigado pela review... Bju_

_Kassie Matsuyama – Prazer Kassie-chan! Eu adoraria ter sua ajuda sim! Também acho o tema legal, e não escrevo muitas fics (é a minha segunda)... Desculpe a demora, vou tentar ser mais breve!_

_Bjuuus_

_dark light kagome – Oii! O que aconteceu! Hehe obrigado...Vc mandou 3 eviews mais tudo bem...Bjuu_

_Amanda _– Obrigado! Aki tah a continuação...Bjuuus

_Fernanda T – aaaaaleluia! Finalmente acabei! Fê valeu pela força okz? Te adoro muitoooo... continue lendooo...bjauum_

_Dark Lady Kitana –Flaaaaaaa! Tah ó continuei! E tah maiorr.. Kissu_

_Lillyth-chan – Oiii! Bom...continue lendo XD...Bjuuss irmã da Yukina_

_Mell-chan – Meeeeeeeeeeeeell! Valeuuuuuuu! Sim tava pequeno o capituo anterior! Mas esse ta maior! Eu sei que demorei, mas.. Bom vc sabe q eu te adoro muito menina! Bjaum pra vc..._

_--.--.—_

_Não eh a coisa mais bem respondida mas... Bjuuus...Comentem!_


	3. Capitulo 3 Deixeme em paz

**Por que você faz isso?**

Resumo:

_Entre lágrimas e mágoas Kagome é apresentada as "maléficas". Um grande amigo tenta ajudá-la, mas talvez essa grande amizade possa se tornar um grande amor!_

Obs:_ InuYasha não me pertence (infelizmente!U.U)._

_Ah, e essa fic tem um **conteúdo um pouco pesado** sobre drogas, se vc se assusta... Avisei! Não vai reclamar depois!_

_Ahh... Essa é minha primeira fic de InuYasha e minha segunda fic ao todo... então...u.u... N/a são os meus comentários_

**Capitulo 3 – Deixe-me em paz**

InuYasha voltava para aula, estava visivelmente irritado. Todos olhavam para o meio youkai, mas ninguém se atrevia a perguntar sobre o acontecido, pois sabiam que quando a fera estava acanhada não havia quem a segurasse.

Enquanto isso, Kagome, Kanna e Kagura caminhavam em direção a casa de Naraku. Kagome sentia sua conciencia pesar, não era de seu feitio matar aula, mas as outras duas haviam a ajudado uma vez, então por que não confiar nelas outra vez? Durante a caminhada a menina dispersava sua mente com bobeiras, tentando evitar lembrar que estava cabulando, mas isso não adiantava. Toda hora a idéia de que ia perder conteúdo vinha à tona e atormentava sua mente instável. Tentava, com todas as suas forças, achar que isso seria divertido, e ia confortar-lhe, como acontecera da ultima vez.

Kagura e Kanna conversavam, mas Kagome não prestava atenção em sequer uma palavra que as "amigas" falavam.

"Kagome?"- diz Kagura cutucando-a

"Ah, gomen, eu estava distraída" - responde a Kagome virando-se para ouvir a amiga.

"Você não prestou atenção em nada da conversa!" – reclama Kagura.

"Perdão. Prometo não me dispersar mais" - desculpa-se mais uma vez.

"Então..." Kanna começa.

"Como foi ontem?" Kagura pergunta curiosa.

"Bom... É que eu peguei Koug...".

"Não, Não, isso nós já sabemos... Mas e depois?" – Interrompe a Youkai dos ventos.

"Depois?" Kagome pergunta inocentemente.

"Depois de nos encontrar no bar" - murmurou Kanna.

Kagome fica em silêncio. Sabia muito bem do que as duas estavam falando.

"Você experimentou?" Kagura pergunta um tanto irritada.

"Bem" – Kagome falava um pouco enrolada – "minha primeira experiência. Talvez não faria... Mal?"

"Claro que não! Vai por mim... Sempre faço isso... Com os mais diversos tipos de substancias! E estou bem... Não estou?"

"Errr... Sim..." Responde Kagome.

"Então você topa?" Pergunta Kanna.

"Como assim" Kagome ingenuamente.

Kagura e Kanna já estavam cansadas.

'Qual é a dessa menina? Ela se finge de desentendida' Pensa Kagura, de saco cheio.

"Você vai querer entrar nessa de novo?" Pergunta Kagura

Kagome pensa um pouco. Ela estava insegura do que estava fazendo. Onde estava se metendo? A vida inteira aprendera que isso era errado, mas parece que tudo estava desmentindo agora, as coisas pareciam diferentes. Por que não seria divertido?

"Bem... Seria" Ela responde um pouco mais determinada.

Depois da decisão nada mais é dito, e as três meninas chegam a uma sofisticada mansão, com um grande jardim de rosas negras e mal cuidadas (não por falta de dinheiro, mas por puro estilo e mal-humor). Kagome, assustada, olha o imóvel. Não imaginava que seria tão grande. E luxuoso.

Elas tocaram a campainha e esperaram, Kagura estava impaciente. Alguns minutos depois um mordomo vestido com um terno preto apareceu e encaminhou-as para a sala de espera. Logo após, um belo rapaz de cabelos negros e ondulados apareceu. Kagome ficou encantada com a beleza do tal Naraku. Não tinha palavras que pudessem descrever a sua beleza. Sempre achara InuYasha um belo hanyou, talvez até sentia algo por ele, que não ousava chamar de amor, até porque ela namorava Kouga e ele Kikyou. Agora comparando as duas belezas, Naraku sem dúvida era mais charmoso e elegante (n/a: eca! A beleza está nos olhos d qm v).

Passado um tempo, os quatros foram conversando e Kagome perdeu sua insegurança. Nunca imaginou que matar aula fosse tão "sussa" e tão "maneiro". Estava muito mais solta e segura, e esquecera completamente da sua briga com InuYasha, que por sua vez, estava preocupadíssimo com a amiga, que ainda não voltara. Ela havia perdido totalmente a noção das horas.

Todos os dias os dois voltavam juntos para casa logo que a aula terminava, moravam perto. Kagome estava meia hora atrasada, o que era incomum e estranho, pois ela era uma menina extremamente pontual. InuYasha se cansou de esperar, já estava bravo com Kagome, e se ela resolvera evitar-lhe, o problema era dela. Chamou então Kikyou para ir ao cinema à tarde. Tinha que dedicar maior tempo a Kikyou, já que sua melhor amiga havia o deixado na mão, e sua namorada podia ter uma crise de ciúmes a qualquer momento.

Na gigante mansão de Naraku, os quatro "amigos" conversam. Em um sofá estava Kagura e Kanna em outro sofá estavam Kagome e Naraku, que se aproximam cada vez mais. Trocavam olhares e sorrisos. Kagome estava confusa, e de novo não sabia o que estava acontecendo em sua mente... ou talvez coração... (n/a: calma, não se desanimem, isso eh uma fic InuKag). A garota olhou para o relógio, eram 2 horas! Estava terrivelmente atrasada, InuYasha devia estar completamente furioso com ela, assim como sua mãe.

"Tenho que ir pessoal" – fala ela com um pouco de pressa.

"Já?" - Pergunta Naraku

Ela acena positivamente.

"Hoje a tarde vamos para aquele bar onde encontramos você ontem, quer ir conosco?" convida Kagura.

"É claro! Eu adoraria! Que horas?" Responde K-chan.

"A tarde, umas 4" Fala Naraku

"Okz, então eu encontro vocês lá"

De repente Kagome sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de ficar. Mesmo assim sabia que tinha de ir embora, acenou para seus amigos, mas assustou-se com o olhar lançado por Naraku. Então foi acompanhada até o portão e saiu correndo para escola, queria encontrar com Inu-kun para esclarecer as coisas. Corria esbaforida em direção a escola. Chegou no portão, mas não avistou seu amigo. Será que ele não havia a esperado? Kagome sentou no muro e refletiu... O que ela estava ganhando com isso? Novos amigos?É acho que seria isso. Mas não é por causa disso q ia perder seus antigos amigos, então resolveu ir procurar InuYasha antes de ir ao bar com a turma.

Passou em casa, comeu algo e foi caminhando lentamente até a casa do hanyou, era uma das primeiras vezes q estava com medo de visitar o amigo. Chegou em frente a humilde casa e resolveu tocar a campainha. Ouviu uma voz do fundo da casa, que parecia ser a de InuYasha.

"Kikyou? É você" - Perguntou gritando

"Na-não... É a Kagome" - Disse ela.

"Já vai" - Gritou InuYasha

Depois de algum tempo de espera InuYasha apareceu na porta com os cabelos molhados. Tinha tomado banho pois ia sair com a namorada.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou ele

"Você mesmo disse que precisamos conversar, e eu vim aqui para isso" - Diz Kagome um pouco irritada.

"Olha Kagome, agora eu não tenho tempo para longas conversas, vou sair com Kikyou"

"Olha InuYasha, eu só queria conversar, mas se você está tentando me evitar, não tenho culpa" – Kagome perdeu o controle, já estava gritando.

"Kagome, se você quiser andar com os seus novos amiguinhos pode andar! Você está estranha e eu não sei o que fazer! DROGAS não são um bom caminho e você sabe disso! Agora baixou o satanás em você? Eu sou ERA seu amigo e estou querendo te ajudar, mas você não escuta! Não percebeu q está fazendo a pior coisa? Vai lá com aqueles... babacas!" – estava evidente que o meio youkai estava enciumado.

"Olha, baka! Me deixa em paz! Eu queria esclarecer as coisas! Mas eu vejo que você... não quer... Apenas quer a Kikyou, Kikyou e Kikyou como sempre! Não sei por que diabos vim aqui".

"Kag..." – InuYasha não teve tempo de responder pois Kagome saiu correndo.

Ele entrou em casa e voltou a se aprontar. Toda hora pensava no que podia acontecer com Kagome... Nas mãos de Kagura, Kanna.e Naraku.

.--.--.--.--.--.

Kagome parou de correr, estava cansada e irritada. Primeiro InuYasha tinha dito que precisavam conversar, e quando ela ia conversar ele a dispensava. Esses homens! Foi pra casa se aprontar para o encontro no Bar...

.--.--.--.--.--.

Naraku, Kanna e Kagura já estavam no bar.

"Essa menina é muito ingênua... Bobinha, bobinha!" - Kagura fala em meio de risadas "É muito fácil persuadir ela. Mas por que esse interesse, Naraku?"

"Kagome é uma menina muito interessante" - Diz ele em meio de um sorriso.

"Silêncio, ela está vindo" – Murmura Kanna.

Naraku apalpou a droga no seu bolso e deu uma risada discreta. Ela ia cair direitinho...

Prontinho! Aqui estou eu com o capitulo 3! Isso pq eu disse q não ia demorar Tapa o rosto com as mãos... Desculpem-me pessoas! Eu não imaginava que teria um trabalho de 15 págs sobre preconceito! Que inferno! Mas eu agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews. Gente se as reviews forem abaixando meu animo vai diminuindo u.u

16 reviews! Que felicidade hehehe nossa... eu sou feliz mesmo

Eu to meio sem idéias... se quiserem me dar algumas, a vontade! Eu adoraria, afinal, meu primeiro fanfic de InuYasha... Eu não dispenso ajuda... Agora vamos as reviews.

Ju Higurashi – Oiii! Eu estou aqui de novo! Obrigado pela review! Eu também espero que dessa amizade nasça um verdadeiro amor, mas ta difícil, viu? Hehe... Ai ai... Acho que meu animo está diminuindo... u.u fazer uq -.-... Eh melhor eu parar de falar besteiras... Bju

INU-N – Olá! É claro que eu aceito a sua ajuda -.- afinal, to malz de idéia! Obrigado por ler a fic e deixar uma review! eu demorei um pouco -.- mas ter q fazer um trabalho de 15 págs e continuar a fic é difícil... entenda... não gosto de fazer a fic com pressa XD... Mas eu vo tentar postar mais rápido...(eu sempre falo isso u.u...) Então é isso.. obrigado mesmo... Bjaum

Amanda – Oie! Vc comentou duas veses no capitulo um, menina! Hehehe todo bem...Obrigado pela review de novo... Que bom que você está gostando e acompanhando...Bj

Miko kawai – Olá! Obrigado pela review! Você gosta da Kagura, mas...u.u hehehe eu não sou tão má com ela, sou? Hehehe... Eu tentei fazer o capitulo mais longo, mas eu não sou de capítulos longos... De qualquer forma, obrigado! Bjaum

Dark Lady Kitana – Oooi Flaaaaaaa... hum hum... Eu comecei a fzer esse capitulo na sua casa...Valeu pela ajuda, menina! Sua fic ta muito legal! Vê se continua.u e me avisa qdo postar o novo capitulo, okz ... Vc acha mesmo que a Kanna não faria isso? Hehehe...ai ai... como eu so má muahuahuha... Bjuuus

É isso people... Dessa vez eu tive mais tempo pra responde melhor... Bjaum pra todos \o/


End file.
